be in love already
by emryses
Summary: the fight had been going on for a week, and it had to stop. maybe then, rose and sabine would get their sanity back. / for ned


**be in love already**

**a/n: for ned. look at me, being good and trying to finish gge...2018. i hope you enjoy this, ily. scorbus (mostly at the end), based on the harry styles song 'don't let me go.'**

**note that i made rose a slytherin for plot purposes. ella zabini is based on the lina epilogue character, except she has the crush on al instead. forum prompts at the bottom. **

**beta love goes to lily, ilysm. also thank you for making sure this fits the assignment prompt x**

**wc 1536**

* * *

Laughter and music filled the Slytherin common room on a Saturday evening. They had crushed Hufflepuff during the Quidditch game that occured in the morning, and they weren't afraid to celebrate, as this secured them in the finals for the House Cup.

"You okay, Rosie?" Sabine Featherstone asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose turned from her stupor, nearly spilling her punch as she turned to her best friend. "I'm good," she said, offering her a smile.

"You thinking about Scor and Al?" Sabine asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

"It's ridiculous," scoffed Rose, as she took a slow sip of punch. "They're miserable without each other, no matter how much they try to deny it to me. They're getting on my nerves. It's obvious they're tired of being alone, they're just too stubborn to ever admit it."

She looked towards Scorpius, who was surrounded by his teammates and was halfheartedly enjoying the celebrations, and then towards Al, who was sulking in a corner and reading a book.

"We should honestly get them back together," suggested Sabine. "I mean, look around! This party's the perfect opportunity!"

Rose sighed deeply. "Don't you think I already _tried _getting them to talk to each other for the past week? They don't even want to see each other."

Sabine made a frustrated noise. "But the reason they're fighting is so silly!"

"You're telling me," snorted Rose. "I bet Zabini's _real _happy about how she ruined their relationship. She just wants to get in Al's pants, it's ridiculous."

"Bitch," muttered Sabine, as they both glared at Ella Zabini, who was happily chatting with a group of friends. She kept covertly trying to stare over at Al, as if she was _actually_ fooling anyone. "But look, this is a party. Slytherin _won. _They should be happy...we're going to at least try and get them back together tonight."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Rose, her face reading pure skepticism.

"There's an abandoned classroom by the dungeons," said Sabine, a twinkle in her eyes. "If you can get Albus there, I can get Scorpius there. Then we can make sure they don't leave, and they'll be forced to talk to each other."

Rose bit her lip. "They're stubborn as hell, what if they just sit there for hours?"

"Better than dealing with their moody shit for another week," said Sabine, shrugging.

Rose couldn't help but agree with her. She pushed through the crowd of partying students so she could get to her secluded cousin. "Hey Al," she said sweetly, taking a seat beside him as he read.

Albus immediately looked up from his book, an unimpressed stare on his face. "Okay, Rose. What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Whoever said I wanted anything?" she asked, her voice innocent.

"Because I've known you ever since we were kids, and whenever you take _that _tone of voice, you want something," he said evenly.

"Well, I don't want anything," she assured. "Only for you to be happy today, and you clearly aren't looking the part."

"Look, if this is about -"

"Of course it isn't. We should go to a more quiet area, away from all these loud people," she shuddered as she heard the noise of something break that...didn't seem like something that should be breaking. "I'm sure it's hard to read with all the noise. Besides, I need to tell you something important."

Albus' face looked very suspicious, but the pleading look on his cousin's face seemed to satisfy him to some degree. "Where would we go? I suppose everyone here's too busy partying their arse off, so I'm sure my dormitory's empty -"

"No!" said Rose, a little bit too quickly. "Someone could always decide that the party's too much for them and come upstairs. We should go to the nearest empty classroom."

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?"

"I'm not. Don't you want to get away from all this noise?" she lied, making her voice sound reassuring. She then got up, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Rose, I swear, if you're planning something…" he threatened. "I swear it better not have anything to do with _him._

"I'm not and it doesn't," she assured firmly, lying straight to his face. "Besides, look to your left. Zabini's making her way over here to try and flirt with you. We should probably get out of here."

Albus looked, and he followed Rose in an instant.

* * *

Albus should've listened to his instincts. She _was _up to something, she and Sabine, and he was going to murder the both of them. When he and Rose went in the room, he saw Sabine and Scorpius in there, talking about something or the other. The room tensed a bit as the two pairs looked at each other. He couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of his ex-lover, but he also knew that he was pissed at him, and that he'd make sure the girls paid for setting this up _very dearly. _

"I should've _known_ the two of you would pull shit like this off," he hissed, aiming his ire at Rose and Sabine. He tried to open the door, but he found that it was locked. He tried _Alohomora, _which failed.

"Alohomora won't get you out, we used a unique charm. We're not opening the door until you've made up," said Sabine.

"You can't _force us _into getting back together," Scorpius spoke, his teeth gritted.

"I agree," stated Albus. "This shouldn't be allowed."

"Uh, yes we can. It's one thing to force people who were unhappy in a relationship back together, but it's _another _to force people who are clearly miserable without the other back together," said Rose bluntly. "So yes, we're not going to let you leave until you've at least have a civil conversation with each other."

The room suddenly became extremely tense, and the amount of silence felt like an eternity. And Albus would never admit this, not in a million years, but he was secretly glad the girls had pulled him into this. A part of him _wanted _to set things right, he just wasn't sure how. Not to mention, there was also the part of him that did _not _want to.

"Maybe start by telling each other why you're pissed off?" suggested Sabine, when it was clear neither of them were going to make the first move.

"We already know why we're pissed at each other," said Albus, his teeth gritted. "He," he pointed at Scorpius, "doesn't trust me."

The other boy scowled at that, but didn't say anything. Sabine gave him a pointed look.

"You had Zabini all over you," retorted Scorpius, coolly.

"I literally said that I was studying! She put her arms around me and snogged me on the cheek because I wasn't paying attention, not because I actually have a thing for her!" protested Albus hotly.

"How can you not pay attention to Ella Zabini literally groping you?" Scorpius wondered, "Or is it because you're _that _detached from your surroundings?"

"You know how important it is for me that I do really well since I'm not an athlete, or popular like James…"

"It's literally all you _care_ about anymore, though! It's all you've cared about since we got back from the holidays. Doing well. What about us?"

"No, it's not…" he looked at the girls to try and back him up, but their faces said it all, and the two mediators shifted awkwardly. He tried to backtrack to the past few months. God. Zabini must've just been the tip of the iceberg. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. "God, Scorp. I'm awful...you shouldn't be afraid to call me out on my bullshit. And you should _definitely _know that no matter what issues I've had, I definitely don't want to be anywhere near Zabini of all people."

The other boy sighed. "Al...you don't have to try and live up to James. He's bloody annoying, if you ask me. Why couldn't you have seen that I loved you for you? I've loved you since third year, and I have no intentions of stopping."

"Others don't seem to think the same way," said Albus, his voice bitter. His conscience screamed at him, almost as if it was harshly scolding him. _You're letting yourself be alone for what? A desire to live up to someone?_

"Who cares what others think?" retorted Scorpius, his voice strong. "It's not like you're friends with them or anything. I know that Rose and Sabine don't think like that, right?"

The girls nodded firmly, "Of course not."

Albus took a breath. "Scorpius, I need you to know that I love you. I love you _so _much, and I'm truly sorry for letting my thoughts about not being good enough make you think that I hate you. I don't blame you if you hate me -"

"Didn't you hear me a second ago? I've loved you since third year, _and I have no intentions of stopping."_

"I've honestly been miserable without you," admitted Albus, "I'm tired of feeling alone."

As they leaned in for a snog, Rose joked, "should we leave now?"

"_Please do." _

_(Don't let me go…)_

* * *

**hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry assignment # 6 - biosciences task 6 - write about someone mediating a fight or argument**

**insane house challenge - 172. (theme) love**

**spring seasonal challenges:**

**days of the year - 30th march - i am in control day - write about someone taking control of a situation**

**spring - 16. (theme) new beginnings**

**fortnightly challenges:**

**birthday bash - lemonade - 11. Write about someone trying to be something it/they are not**

**writing club:**

**assorted appreciation - 13. merope - write about someone who resorts to trickery to get what they want**

**disney challenge - 5. nala - write about rekindling a romance**

**love in motion - slash - scorbus**

**em's emporium - 6. friends - write about a fight**

* * *

**please r&r :)**

**-ana**


End file.
